User talk:Dandybot/Lolwut
melee brawl, no casters, mebbe lamers mebbe not. I buildwars all. --'-Chaos-' 20:03, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Gogo riposte. Life 20:05, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yup =/ --'-Chaos-' 20:06, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::does being derv and being in melee range but using gay enchant aoe spells mean its melee? and ill do it — LukeJohnson 20:37, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Valiant's idea and he wrote it. I immediately see alot of holes in the ruling. "You are allowed any skills as long as there are NO HEALING skills in your build." seems like you're allowed to. Btw, what counts as gay enchant AoE spells? Lol Ebon Dust Aura. Mysticism isn't a healing skill either ;o I need to ask Valiant if he allows me to compete too, it allows me to get out of paying people zkeys. --'-Chaos-' 13:36, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Run an R/Mo with enraged and tons of gay survival. Bring blind removal for the pet and spam enraged. - 14:01, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Gogo signup then D: Comfort Animal is a healing skill o_o --'-Chaos-' 14:10, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Doesn't heal you, though, which is what I suspect the point is. Otherwise just dont take comfort. Take stuff like Guardian, then you have an IMS, IAS, Unblockable pet with 50% chance to block doing ~100 damage every 5 seconds on top of auto attacks. - 14:15, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::My bro had fun with an Enraged pet in RA.. It was so fun to look at. --'-Chaos-' 14:17, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Imo make it no spells or skill with an activation time (outside of attack skills). FrostytheAdmin 15:41, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Valiant's project, but I'm likely to implement that. So many shitter builds possible. Also, this is gonna hurt on my non-existant wallet. Gonna start saving zkeys. --'-Chaos-' 15:53, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Critical Defenses :D [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 15:54, 10 March 2009 (UTC) : :tbh. Brandnew. 15:55, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::MoP is not a healing skill :< Brandnew. 15:56, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::These skills aren't technically Heal skills either. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:59, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::all stuff where u gain health is healing imo. also, when is this going to start? [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 16:00, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::>, ::::::+ sword to be melee ;o Brandnew. 16:02, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::ur still gaining health. also, remove ripost, deadly ripost and glads defense from contest imo [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 16:03, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::LIFE STEALING IS NOT HEALING. Brandnew. 16:04, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Ranger isn't a melee prof :P And there's no rule against life steal (also, Life Siphon lololol) --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:04, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Changed the wording to avoid bitches. OoB is a spell, Critdef is a spell. MoP is a healing skill + a spell =/ health gain counts as healing and are mostly spells anyways :D it starts as soon as I get 2 guys online. --'-Chaos-' 16:05, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Awww, I was about to say Healing signet is technically not healing (but health gain) FrostytheAdmin 16:06, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Fuck yeah, Touch Warriors :> And Frosty, you're way late --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Sorry, Frosty :> And this is gonna be such a Ripostefeast. Gogo anti-block builds. --'-Chaos-' 16:08, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Riposte still deals damage when no block ocurred. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:08, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::It does, but so does the attacker. --'-Chaos-' 16:09, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::EDA sin with golden fox/wild strike/nine tail strike will win. ;o, also mr. srs beans do you ever do anything but learn game mechanics? Brandnew. 16:10, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Is stuff like Riposte, Dolyak Sig, Shield Bash allowed? [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 16:11, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Yup. --'-Chaos-' 16:14, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Brave skills only tbh FrostytheAdmin 16:37, 10 March 2009 (UTC) next challenger pls [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 16:51, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Valiant wants one battle per day. I don't. Find a challenger. --'-Chaos-' 16:54, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I would have won if i remembered doylak prevented knockdowns :( i got him down to 3hp when he had no dp and i had 45% :( — LukeJohnson 18:59, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Dolyak Signet. Ban or not? --'-Chaos-' 19:00, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :ban. if u want anti kd take balanced stance :( doylak is irremovable and maintainable :(— LukeJohnson 19:01, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::ban it, its a bit OP in this 1v1 [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 19:08, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Brave sin is brave. Beats warrior in face — LukeJohnson 20:15, 10 March 2009 (UTC) You guys should post your builds [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 20:15, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :no [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 20:19, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, of course you wouldn't want everybody to know your secret builds because they pwn so much and only you know them [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 20:26, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::my sin build is full of mega synergiez. it is uber secret mega build. — LukeJohnson 20:29, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Rawr. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:33, 10 March 2009 (UTC) [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 20:35, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Cancel > you. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:38, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Daggerz > hammerz. true story. ask golden — LukeJohnson 20:39, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::Who..beat you? [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 20:40, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::IH becoz he used dolyak , before we banned it :( although i still almost beat him, he was liek 3hp — LukeJohnson 20:55, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::that was after, when i wasnt so srs ;o [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 20:57, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Can we use a ranger or paragon if we use a melee weap? And does a spear count as melee? Life 21:03, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::noes. rangers have gay expertise and paragons have non-stance IAS :( — LukeJohnson 21:08, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :spear isnt a melee weapon [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 21:42, 10 March 2009 (UTC) stance chaining needs b& imo --'Oj'▲' ' 21:52, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :noone stance chains [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 21:55, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::mkay --'Oj'▲' ' 21:56, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::wild blow nub — LukeJohnson 22:00, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::recharge nub --'Oj'▲' ' 22:02, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Is that a yes or no on stance chaining? And non-SPELL? So something like shock would still be allowed? Life 00:55, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Stance chaining is allowed. Spears are a typical part of a melee character and they are allowed for building adrenaline. W/P's are not. The allowed classes are Dervish, Warrior and Assassin. Shock is not a spell and thus allowed. --'-Chaos-' 12:33, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Man I have such a brave build for this now. FrostytheAdmin 12:39, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I have this utterly dumb build I want to test against someone. --'-Chaos-' 12:42, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Fuck all of you. I'm still banned. Big sysop 12:45, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Completely allowed. I want to test that. --'-Chaos-' 13:08, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Cancel on Bane Sig, rupt SoJ (Although, Shield Bash...), /dance. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:14, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::Bash owns the possible interrupt, after that he's pretty much mine. Tho I can't participate. --'-Chaos-' 13:15, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::Oh is he? You need to build adren for HBash too, without IAS or Adren-gain skills, and since you have no heal whatsoever, the other person can happily pummel you to a smooth death. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:20, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Heals are banned. A furious spear for adrenaline before battle, 2 hits from Crushing and Disarm + a Furious Hammer/Sword. Signet + Crushing + Touch is possible. Bash is there for more chaining :> I actually just tried that out, it has odds depending on the opponent. Balanced Stance screws it over. --'-Chaos-' 13:25, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, because you can toss so many spears whilst the other is walking right at you. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:30, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Two atleast, unless both guys stop for building adrenaline, which is quite common. --'-Chaos-' 13:32, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ill take part in this ign: unreal stalker.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 19:59, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :name on other page. --'-Chaos-' 20:01, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'll vs u tonight — LukeJohnson 20:10, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::He'd better come online right now because I'm going to sleep in a min --'-Chaos-' 20:13, 11 March 2009 (UTC) bump? :D --'-Chaos-' 09:44, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Ill play someone tommorow. Rawrles 16:12, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::So I heard giving names is good? Also, since I'm not much on GW, challenging people on this talk would be nice. Saves me pairing people up. --'-Chaos-' 19:33, 16 May 2009 (UTC)